A Hellish Reunion
by Brickc16
Summary: It's been three years since the Disatroid incident and all's well in Amity Park. That is until Technus and Skulker get their hands on the Infi-Map and unleash a deadly force that causes Clockwork to call in some unlisted help.
1. Skulker and Technus' Mistake

*he's a phantom**  
><strong>*danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom

Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very**  
><strong>strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen**  
><strong>(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)

When it didnt quite work his**  
><strong>folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it**  
><strong>there was a great big flash**  
><strong>every thing just changed**  
><strong>his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair**  
><strong>and glowin green eyes**  
><strong>he could walk through walls**  
><strong>dissappear and fly**  
><strong>he was much more unique then the other guys**  
><strong>and it was then danny knew what he had to do**  
><strong>he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through**  
><strong>he's here to fight for me and u

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**  
><strong>cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

* He's Danny Phantom

**1**

** Year:** 2007

Location: Amity Park

Ghost readings: Normal

Ghost to Human ratio: Even

"It is I, Technus, destroyer of worlds!" Technus cried as he made all the extension chords in the room strangle Danny Phantom and his friends. Danny used his ghost ray to cut the chords around him, he turned invisible and shot up toward Technus, and rammed him. Immediately the chords holding Tucker and Sam fell limp, dropping them into a pile of recycled tech.

"Whoa," Tucker said, poking his head out, "who would get rid of all this awesome tech?"

"Um, cool people?" Sam said, poking out as well.

"What?" Technus shouted. "Technology, and all those who use it, are the coolest people in history!"

"Thank you!" Tucker shouted.

"Excuse me?" Danny interrupted, and when Technus turned around he said, "I think it's time we ended this!" He opened up the Fenton Thermos and Technus screamed a vow of revenge as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny landed next to Tucker and Sam and turned back into innocent little Danny Fenton. "Well, that was easy," he said, looking at the thermos.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "But just think, more time for working on the Fenton Portal."

Danny agreed, after his small time of weakness when he took his own powers away and caused the portal to explode, Danny and his family and friends worked on trying to fix it. It's been three months and for some reason the ghosts have been coming back like crazy, to the point where Danny wasn't sleeping.

"Let's get back to the lab before someone else attacks Amity Park," Danny said with a yawn.

"Danny, maybe you should get some rest," Sam said, worry in her voice.

"No," Danny said, shaking himself out of the yawn. "No I'm fine." He pressed a button on a key chain and the Specter Speeder came flying into view. When it landed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got in, Sam took the driver's seat while Danny took the passenger seat. Tucker sat in the seat behind him and they took off toward Fenton Works.

"It's a good thing your mom and dad were able to rebuild the Speeder," Tucker said as they flew over Casper High.

"Yeah," Danny said. "After it crashed into the mountain I didn't think we'd ever get another vehicle like this one."

They arrived at Danny's house and Danny made the Speeder intangible so they could land the Speeder in the lab. When they landed they found Danny's parents and sister working on the portal. When they opened the door to the Speeder, Maddy switched off the welding torch and Jack pulled up his welding mask.

"Hey, Danny!" He said, moving out of the portal and toward the ghost boy. "How was the ghost battle?"

"It was," Danny hesitated a moment, "easy. Too easy. I don't know, it just seems like Technus _wanted_ to be caught. I just don't know why though..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Thermos.<p>

"Skulker this is Technus," Technus said into his wrist communicator. "Skulker, do you read me? Hello? _Do I have service in this piece of junk?_"

"Technus, I hear you," Came the deep voice of Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. "Sheesh you're more annoying than the Boxghost at some times. Have you infiltrated Danny Phantom's lab?"

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before I get my hands on that map to find the portal that will lead us to Clockwork's hidden headquarters!"

"And then we can go back in time to stop Danny Phantom from ever getting his powers," Skulker said loudly. "And then we will be free to do whatever we want without fear of that putrid ghost boy to stop us!"

* * *

><p>Danny and his parents had almost collapsed from exhaustion before they realized they'd have to get back to it in the morning. They all walked upstairs to go to bed, and when the lights went off, the thermos on the lab table started to move, and then it was on its side, rolling. Rolling. Rolling. Until it fell and dropped to the floor, cracking along the side. Technus rose up and out of it, smiling triumphantly.<p>

Technus looked down on the table and saw the Infi-Map laying there, minding it's own business.

"Aha!" Technus shouted. "I _Technus_, Destroyer of Worlds, have gotten the Infi-Map from Danny Phantom!" The lights clicked on and Danny stood in the doorway.

"Technus?" Danny gasped. "But how..."

"Oops," Technus said. "Maybe I shouldn't shout my name like that when I'm making a daring escape. No matter, though. According to the map a ghost portal should be opening right... about... now!" A portal opened up right where the old portal would be, and Technus flew through it. As soon as he went through the portal closed.

"What the..." Danny started, then he looked down at the table. "The map," Danny yelled...

* * *

><p>Technus came out of the portal with Skulker on the other side waiting.<p>

"Did you get it?" Skulker asked as the portal closed behind Technus.

"Yes, and it says here that a portal to Clockwork's lab will open right here in 5 seconds."

They both floated there in an awkward 5 second silence, and then a portal appeared beside them and they both grinned. They flew into the portal together and came out in what looked like the inside of a clock.

"This place is a pigsty," Skulker said, kicking a cog, which dropped into the emptiness of the Ghost Zone.

"What a waste of of perfectly good technology," Technus sighed. "What kind of monster is this Clockwork?"

"I don't know," Skulker said, looking around. "Not very responsible though, not being here to welcome guests."

"Hey, Skulk take a look at this," Technus said, looking over by a big clock. "Either this is part of his lunch or we found ourselves something interesting."

Skulker walked over and gaped. "Isn't that one of the Ghost Boy's..."

"Yep." Technus lifted up the Fenton Thermostat, turning it over in his hands. The Thermos wiggled, Technus dropped it, and then there was a huge explosion. The last thing Technus and Skulker heard was an evil twisted chuckle...


	2. Back to the Future

**2**

Danny and his family and friends say in the kitchen while Danny explained what he'd seen.

"How could Technus escape?" Jazz asked. "The Thermos was designed to keep ghosts in, no matter what."

"Well," Danny said, thinking. "It was one of the newer models. Dad, was it made of the same stuff as the others?"

"Well, no," Jack said, "I couldn't afford to build a new portal and use the same materials for the Thermos."

"So maybe it was easier to break through," Sam suggested.

"That's why he made it so easy to capture him," Danny said. "He _wanted_ to be caught, so that he could break out, take the map, and... what?"

"I don't know," Tucker said, "but..." Just then there was a flash, and Clockwork the Time Ghost was floating in the kitchen.

"Clockwork," Danny said, surprised to see the time ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe these two imbeciles belong to you," Clockwork said, aging into an old man, and throwing Skulker and Technus' unconscious bodies to the floor.

"Where were they?" Danny asked, staring at the two ghosts.

"In my cathedral," Clockwork said, but there was more than annoyance in his voice, there was fear as well.

"Why do you sound so scared?" Sam asked him.

"Well," Clockwork started, and then there was another flash, and there, directed behind Clockwork floated the Observants, though they had frozen time to talk to Clockwork. "What are you doing here?" Clockwork said, the anger in his voice rising.

"You know very well what we are doing here, Clockwork," The first one said to Clockwork.

"Are you going to tell him, or not?" The second one nagged.

"Yes, I'm going to tell him!" Clockwork snapped. "Now, why don't you shoo so that I may tell him of the utterly terrible fate." The Observants nodded and faded away. "Time in," Clockwork said, and time resumed. "I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought. Oh, of course. They were in my cathedral, and they... knocked something over."

"And let me guess," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "You want _us_ to pay for the damages."

Clockwork stared at Jack for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Danny," Clockwork said, turning to the Half-a. "I took something from you, the last time we met. A thermos, do you remember?"

"Clockwork," Danny said, fear welling up inside him, "you're not telling me that they..."

Danny's question was answered before it was even started, the house shook, and they all recognized what was Danny's ghostly wail. Clockwork swore under his breath and grabbed hold of Danny's shoulders, they shimmered and then were gone.

The wall was ripped from the house and Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were looking into the face of pure evil. The face... of Dan Phantom...

* * *

><p>Danny and Clockwork appeared back in the Great Clock and Danny turned a three-sixty.<p>

"Clockwork," Danny said, worry tainting his voice. "Clockwork, how could he still exist? I stopped what makes me evil, I saved my parents... _you_ saved my parents!"

"He must have taken one of my amulets when he escaped from his time and stuck it into him as he did with you. With that amulet, time cannot catch up with him, therefore he exists outside of time."

"So, what, I just go into him and rip it out?"

"No, you won't be able to get close enough," Clockwork said. "But I can think of one person who is powerful enough to get close enough." He looked back at the time portal, then back at Danny. "Quickly, before he changes the timeline!" Clockwork grabbed Danny, two amulets and threw himself and Danny into the time portal, into the future...

* * *

><p>Year<strong>:<strong> 2017

Location: Amity Park

Ghost readings: Normal

Ghost to Human ratio: Even

Dan Fenton was a 25 year old man without much of a care in the world. After being nominated, and voted in as Amity Park's mayor Dan spent most of his time making the tough calls, along with fighting ghosts with his best friend Tucker Foley and his fiance Sam Manson. Right now, however, Dan was spending some much needed time with his niece and nephew, Danny and Veronica.

Danny and Veronica always loved going to their uncle's house while their mother, Jazz, was off on Ghost Fighting adventures with Jack and Maddie Fenton. Dan would tell the kids stories about how their mother never wanted to be a ghost hunter, how she wanted to be normal. But Dan knew she would end up as crazy about ghosts as the rest of her family. He was telling them the story of how he had saved his old school from the Lunch Lady when there was a big flash.

Dan jumped up from his chair in Fenton Works. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, those white rings shot from his center and rose up and over his body, turning him into the now world famous Dan Phantom. He looked around for the intruder, and saw himself. His 15 year old self to be exact, and Clockwork, Ghost of Time.

"Clockwork," Dan said, lowering his hands but staying in ghost form. "What are you and, uh, I doing here?"

"Where are we?" Danny Fenton asked, looking around the house, which hadn't changed much in the past ten years.

"The appropriate question," Clockwork said, throwing an amulet around Danny's neck, "is 'when' are we. We are ten years in the future, Danny."

"My lord," Dan said, looking himself over. "I haven't had my hair that shaggy since I was 16."

"I get my hair cut?" Danny said, surprised.

"Listen," Clockwork interrupted. "We don't have time for this. Dan, the alternate Dan Phantom is back."

"Alternate..." Dan started, then his eyes grew wide. "You mean..."

"Yes," Clockwork said, "you're not so better half."

"When?" Dan asked.

"Ten years ago," the Time Ghost told him. "We need your help." Suddenly the room started to flicker and shimmer. "Quickly!" Clockwork threw the amulet at Dan. "Put that on before this timeline vanishes forever!"

Dan put his amulet on, then turned to his niece and nephew, who vanished, along with the rest of the house, and then the world. Dan, Danny, and Clockwork were left to float in total blackness.

"Will they be okay?" Dan asked Clockwork, who nodded.

"Yes, as long as we stop Dark Dan." He took out his staff and waved it in front of him, and a portal appeared. "Go, now!"

Dan and Danny flew into the portal and found themselves floating over Amity Park back in 2007. Things were looking grim, houses were on fire, the Fright Knight was riding around, attacking innocents, apparently helping Dark Dan. Town hall was ablaze and people were screaming. The statue of Danny Phantom had been replaced with one much grimmer, it portrayed Dark Dan.

"My god," Dan whispered.

"No," came a smooth, evil voice from behind him. "Not even close." Danny and Dan turned to see him. Six feet tall, upper body bigger than Dash Baxter, flame like hair and teeth like your classic Dracula.

"You," Dan and Danny said at the same time, they looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then bore back into Dark Dan.

"Yes," Dark Dan said, "me. Did you miss me Danny?"

"No!" Dan and Danny shouted, looked at each other again, then back at Dark Dan.

"Well," Dark Dan said, multiplying with ever word. "I missed you. I can't wait to... talk."

Dan sneered, and with every word, he too multiplied. "Well then, why don't we have a nice little chat?"

"Eleven against one," D.D said, shaking his head. "And I thought _I_ was the one who took the unfair advantages."

"Enough, Evil Me," Danny said. "Tell me where my friends and family are!"

"No need to be so testy," Dark Dan said, suddenly very interested in his finger nails. "They're safe and sound in the Palace of Pariah Dark."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

"I thought it would be the safest place for them," Dark Dan went on. "Seeing as how it's the center of Hell and what not."

"What are you talking about?" Dan snapped.

"Well Isn't it obvious?" Dark Dan asked, when it was apparent that it wasn't he smiled his evil smile and said, "Ever notice how all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone are evil, give or take a few?" Dan and Danny spared a glance at one another before D.D continued. "The Ghost Zone is, and always has been Hell, and I'm looking to be the big... bad... devil..."


	3. Pariah's Keep

**3**

"That's impossible," Danny muttered.

"Why is it impossible?" Dark Danny asked. "Because we were aired on Nickelodeon? Open your eyes, kid. This Isn't some Saturday morning cartoon, this is real!"

Danny hesitated, and Dark Dan took that to his advantage, all at once the duplicates attacked, luckily Dan was there with his duplicates, or Danny would have have been done.

"Dan," Danny shouted. "Get to the original! You need to get that amulet out of him!"

Dark Dan looked at the original Dan and put a hand to his chest, then he shot into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere. Dan shot up after him, with Danny hot on his trail. They broke through the outer most layer of the planet's atmosphere and floated in the vacuums of space momentarily. Dan and Danny floated next to each other, while Dark Dan was floating, chuckling with laughter.

"You really think you can get the amulet out of me?" D.D asked. "There's no way!"

"Dan," Danny whispered. "I've just thought of something."

"What?"

"If Dark Dan wants to be, like, Lucifer or whatever. Maybe we can find someone who wants to rule even more than he does."

"Who are you thinking?" Dan asked him.

"Pariah Dark, himself," Danny said.

Dan nodded then handed Danny something, he recognized it as the Infi-Map, only much older. "Go," Dan said. "I'll distract this ugly bastard."

Danny nodded and shot back toward Earth, in search of a portal into the Ghost Zone.

"What," Dark Dan scoffed, "is little Daniel too scared? Did he go home to hide from the big bad ghost?"

"You should know as well as I do," Dan said. "We never were one to run from ghosts."

"I guess you're right," Dark Dan said. "Since neither of us is going to run, I suppose this will be to the death, then. And of course, you know as well as I do, I'm full ghost, so I can't die."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Well," he said, "I guess we're at a stalemate. Because I don't plan on going down all that easily..."

* * *

><p>Danny flew and read, the map said a portal would open relatively close to Pariah's castle near Fenton Works. He flew at top speed toward the portal, he looked behind him and saw the Fright Knight on his tail on a ghost horse.<p>

"Geez," Danny said with a smirk. "I'm getting chased by a Ghost Rider."

Danny saw the portal up ahead in the O of "Fenton" and he flew through it, the portal closed behind him and he could only imagine what might have happened to the Fright Knight. Danny stopped, now that he knew he was in Hell he had a whole new prospective of this place. He started gliding forward, he didn't get too far before being stopped again.

"You there," came the unmistakeable voice of Skulker.

"Skulker I don't have time for this," Danny said, turning.

"I'm not here to fight," Skulker said. "I know what is going on in your world is my fault."

"Yeah, no duh," Danny said.

"Quiet!" Skulker boomed. "The point it, I know your evil half is going to come here when he has conquered your world. I cannot be the one responsible for bringing slavery back to the Ghost Zone."

"Then help me," Danny said. "There's only one person who can help us right now."

"Pariah Dark," Skulker said with a nod. "I'll help you ghost child, but we will not be enough. We'll need someone much stronger than me."

Danny thought back to when he first met Dark Dan, and remembered who he met in the future.

"Where's Technus?" Danny asked Skulker.

When they had found Technus, Skulker explained to him the plan, Technus agreed to help, and they both turned to Danny.

"So?" Skulker asked. "What does Technus have to do with having someone more powerful than myself?"

"Well," Danny said, taking a deep breath, "when I first fought Dark Dan he left me in his time, the future. Or so it was when my path was determined to be evil. You two had, like, combined yourselves. You became Skulktech."

"Skulktech," Skulker and Technus said as the same time. "I like it."

Technus and Skulker turned to each other and took a deep breath – which surprised Danny because he didn't think ghosts could breath – and the turned intangible and moved toward each other and were in each other, and then they went tangible again and there was a great big flash and everything just changed. Their molecules got all rearranged. When they rose they were one, Skulktech 1.0 stood before Danny, though they were pretty much Skulker's original suit with Technus' face on the chest.

"We are Skulktech 1.0," Came Skulker and Technus' voices together.

"Part Hunter," Skulker's voice said.

"And part inventor," Technus said.

"The ultimate machine hunter," They said together.

"Excellent," Danny said with a smile. "Now let's get to Pariah's castle before Dark Dan kills my cooler future self..."

* * *

><p>Danny and Skulktech flew toward the castle, which loomed dark and evil ahead. The last time Danny had been here he was pushing the Ghost King into his sarcophagus, he could only imagine what he would do when he was released. Danny and Skulktech landed on the ground in front of the castle, they opened the door and walked in. Danny stared around the throne room, the Jack-o-lantern that Fright Knight was trapped in was split in half, and there, where the throne would be, stood the Sarcophagus of Pariah Dark stood, looming in the dark.<p>

"So that's the Sarcophagus of Pariah, huh?" Technus said. "Looks evil."

"Yeah, well," Danny said. "It's got one of the most powerful beings in the Ghost Zone inside of it."

"How do we open it?" Skulker asked, examining the tomb. "It looks like a key fits here."

Danny slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "The key! Plasmius has it, I forgot all about it!"

"Oh great," Technus said, rolling his eyes behind his ghostly sunglasses. "This is the kid whose hands we're putting our afterlives in?"

"Hey," Danny said, "relax, I know the way to Vlad's portal. I'll just fly to his place, steal the key and then we can get the King and kick some Dark Dan Phantom butt!"

"Well, alright," Technus said. "Just hurry up, I don't want to spend my Sunday sitting in a dust old castle!"

Danny nodded and flew out of the castle and toward the one place he never wanted to have to go again, Wisconsin. Danny found the portal that leads into Vlad's lab and flew through it to find the high tech billion dollar lab deserted. No Vlad, no ghost, no problem, just a key sitting on the lab desk.

"Well," Danny said, grabbing the key, "this was easy." Just then the Ghost Portal closed and a cage fell around Danny.

"Well, well," came the unmistakeable voice of Vlad Masters, "Daniel, it's been a while."

"Plasmius," Danny said, narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, Danny," Vlad said, stepping from the shadows, half of his hair was singed off and his clothes were covered in burn marks, "it's just Vlad, Vlad Masters."

"What," Danny said, shocked. "But how?"

Vlad closed his eyes and looked up into Danny's eyes...

_It all started just a month ago. I had gotten off of that rotten rock, the Disastroid, and had found that, although I could feel my ghost half still inside me I could not access my powers. I decided I would need some help, I called upon your dear clone, Danielle. When she arrived I instructed her to use the Ghost Gauntlets to find my ghost half, unfortunately she was only too successful._

_ When she plunged those foul things into my body my evil ghost half grabbed hold of the gauntlets and climbed out. He then proceeded to take the gauntlets from Dani and remove her ghost half. He flew into her, and the two ghosts collided, and exploded. There, standing before me was an unconscious human Dani, and a full-fledged ghost. She was 6 feet tall, fire-like white hair, same emblem as yourself. Essentially she is a clone of your evil self from the future._

_ She destroyed young Dani and blew up my mansion, leaving me to wallow in my own self pity, awaiting my chance for redemption..._

* * *

><p>"Which," Vlad said, pulling out the ghost gauntlets, "has come at last."<p>

"Vlad," Danny said backing up, and hitting the cage, which was generating a ghost shield so Danny couldn't escape. "Listen, I have a plan on how to defeat my evil self! And apparently this Dark Dani as well!"

"Or," Vlad said, "I could destroy you and take _your_ ghostly half and defeat Dark Dan myself."

"Vlad," Danny said, looking to the floor and realizing something rather important. "Dark Dan is too powerful, even for you! He's the combination of my ghost half and your ghost half! That's double the power!"

"Oh, now Daniel," Vlad said, "I think I am more than capable. Now hold still."

"You forgot one thing Vladdy," Danny said, remember a movie he once watched.

Vlad sighed, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Danny looked over Vlad's shoulder and made a face of horror, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Vlad turned around and Danny turned invisible, when Vlad turned back around he saw that Danny was gone, he rolled his eyes. "Daniel, I was once a ghost as well. I know your puny 15 year old brain cannot remember that far back but come now." When Danny didn't reappear Vlad frowned and walked closer to the cage. "Daniel?" Danny turned visible behind Vlad and grabbed the Billionaire. "What the..." Danny turned Vlad intangible and threw him in the cage. Vlad turned and bore into Danny with angry eyes. "How in blazes..."

"Next time, put a ghost shield on the floor as well," Danny said, pointing at the floor of the cage.

"Ohh... butter biscuits!" Vlad shouted as Danny flew into the Ghost Portal and into the Ghost Zone.


	4. Set in Stone

**4**

Without his powers Danny found Vlad to be easier to defeat and outsmart than the Boxghost. And speaking of the devil...

"IT IS I, THE BOXGHOST!" came the annoying drawl of the weakest ghost in the whole Ghost Zone. "It is time for you to feel the horrible might of my power over all things cubicle and bubble wrapped!"

"Boxghost," Danny said, sighing, "I'm not in the mood. I'm sort of in a rush."

"I'm sorry," Boxghost said, lowering his arms, "It's a force of habit. I was sent by Skulktech with a message." He cleared his throat, "'Dear Ghost Child, things are getting uglier than the Boxghost's mother here. The Fright Knight just arrived here and is quick difficult to fight on our own. Get here quick.'... BEWARE!" Boxghost shouted before flying away.

Danny shook his head, "God that guy is annoying." Then, remembering the message he flew toward the castle as fast as he could. When he arrived at the Castle he could hear explosions and the slashing of a sword on concrete, he flew inside to see Fright Knight and Skulktech in brutal combat. Danny turned invisible and snuck past the fight to the Sarcophagus. He put the key into the key hole and turned it, the door swung open to reveal the big man himself: Pariah Dark.

Danny stepped back then quickly flew up and took the crown off of Pariah. "Sorry, Ghost King, no crown for you."

Pariah's eyes shot open as he looked down at Danny. "_You_!" he boomed and the fighting behind Danny stopped.

"Don't look at me," Danny said. "I freed you, and I have good reason."

"Why," Pariah snapped.

"There's competition in the ruling of the Ghost Zone," Danny said and he could feel fear fill the Fright Knight's suit.

"_What?_" Pariah Dark bellowed. "Who believes he can replace _me_?"

"Dark Dan Phantom," Danny said, holding up a picture of the evil ghost.

"Where can I find this monster you call Dark Dan?" Pariah asked Danny.

"Outside the Earth's atmosphere," Danny said. "Oh, and by the way, Fright Knight is working for him now." Danny stepped aside as Pariah shot an ectoplasmic ray from his eye and smashed into Fright Knight, who went flying through the wall and out into the Ghost Zone.

"I shall take this Dan Phantom down, destroying every molecule of his being!" Pariah vanished in a flash and Danny turned to see that Skulktech had vanished as well.

"Well," Danny said with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to find my way back on my own." Danny took off toward the Fenton Portal, flying fast and hard so he could get back to the fight. He flew through the portal and was in the lab, he was about to fly right out when he saw his family and friends in the corner, bound and gagged. "Guys!" He flew toward them and took the gags out of their mouths.

"Danny," Sam yelled, "run, it's a trap!"

Danny looked at her and then heard the sound of feet meeting the ground and turned to see a ghost woman standing tall and evil.

"Dani," Danny said, feeling sorrow fill his heart.

"That's Dark Dani to you, Phantom," Dark Dani hissed in a grown woman's voice. "I knew you would try to save your family so I stayed behind while Dark Dan went off to fight your older self."

"Danny," Sam said, squirming, "get out of here!"

Danny noticed an ectoplasmic goo puddle around Dani and smiled, "I can take her."

"Hah!" Dani shouted. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Because if you really are Dani and Plasmius, then you're just a clone." He flew toward her and she fired an Ecto ray at him, he dodged and punched her. She slammed into the wall with a splat, she fell to the floor and looked at her hands, which were dripping green goo.

"What have you done to me!" Dark Dani shrieked.

"Nothing," Danny said, walking toward her. He kicked her in the jaw and splatted ectoplasm on the wall. "You're an unstable clone, just like Dani." He pulled out the Jack o' Nine Tails and shot them at Dani, they wrapped around her and shocked her, when they were done, she was smoking, and Danny jerked the Tails back and Dani exploded into a splattering goo. Danny looked up, the whole lab was covered in ectoplasm, so he pulled out the thermos and sucked up all the Dani remains and put the thermos back in his back pack.

"You guys okay?" Danny asked his family and friends.

"Yeah," Sam said, starting to wriggle out of the bonds. "Just go help Dan!"

Danny nodded and shot up through the house and out of the Op center, he flew straight up until he was out of the Earth's atmosphere. He saw Dan floating next to the moon and went to meet him.

"Dan," Danny called, and Dan turned to him. "Where's Pariah and Dark Dan?"

Dan pointed toward the north pole and Danny gasped. D.D and Pariah were grappling against each other, and every time they jerked this way or that there was a massive surge in Ecto Energy. Without the crown and ring Pariah was only as strong as Dark Dan, they were at a stalemate.

"Danny," Dan said, his voice was grim.

"What?"

"We need everyone," was all Dan said, but Danny knew exactly what he meant.

"Hey Dan," Danny said to his older self, Dan looked down at him.

"See you in Hell," he said, and they both darted toward the nearest portal with the help of the Infi-Map.

"Skulktech," Danny called, voice echoing through the emptiness of the Ghost Zone, but there was no reply, or at least no reply from someone they wanted to see.

"You there," came the voice of none other than the Fright Knight.

Danny and Dan turned around to face the knight, and saw that he didn't have his sword out or anything, in fact, he was waving a white flag... literally.

"I call truce, to you two," he said. "You are obviously too much for me, and too much for my master and former master. If there is anything you need, just ask it of me and I shall do it."

Danny and Dan looked at each other and Danny flew up to the Fright Knight, who flinched. When the Knight opened his eyes, however, he did not see a fist coming to his face, but a hand, waiting to be shaken. Fright Knight looked into Danny's eyes and seemed content with what he saw because he grasped Danny's hand and shook.

"Listen," Danny said, "you seem to have good standings with most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, right?"

"As far as I know," Fright Knight said with a nod. Danny smiled and explained to him a plan, a plan he hoped would work...

* * *

><p>Back in the North Pole Dark Dan and Pariah were really having at it, they realized that the Grappling wasn't getting them anywhere, they were now 20 feet from each other and blasting ecto rays at each other. When it was apparent that they were both exhausted, Dark Dan smirked.<p>

"What are you smiling about over there, boy?" Pariah called.

"Your time is up, old man," Dark Dan called back. "You're finished." He took a deep breath and used his ghostly wail, Pariah put his hands do his ears and was flung backward into Central Hub that the world built in order to turn the planet intangible. Pariah fell to the ground and a boom and Dan flew down to meet him. Pariah tried to get up but Dark Dan shoved him back down with his foot on his back.

"How," Pariah said, wincing. "How did you get so powerful?"

"Easy," Dark Dan said, raising his foot over the Ghost King's head. "I'm the world's most dangerous ghost." He brought his foot down on Pariah's head, and the Ghost King turned to ash. "And now there's no one who can stop me."

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice behind Dark Dan, he turned to see Dan Phantom floating there, as if he stood a chance. Dan stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. Dark Dan snarled and shot up at him. Dan turned and fled toward a ghost portal, the fool, flying right into Dark Dan's domain. Dark Dan knew every twist and turn in the Ghost Zone, he figured it all out before he destroyed the Fenton portal.

Dan flew into the Ghost Portal and Dark Dan rocketed through it before it could close on him. The portal closed and Dark Dan's eyes were adjusting to the light change, when they did he saw every ghost in the entire Ghost Zone before him.

Dark Dan laughed hard and wiped a fake tear from his cheek. "Do you all really think you have what it takes to stop me? There's no way you could defeat me, I'm too powerful!" Just then he felt something wrap around his waste with a click, he looked down to see the Specter Deflector. Dark Dan immediately felt a surge of pain jolt through him, and he went limp for a moment.

"And now," Danny said from behind him, "you're just as powerful as any one of us."

"Ghost and Ghouls," Dan shouted, a big grin on his face. "Have at him!"

Every ghost, from Skulktech to the Boxghost, started slowly toward Dark Dan, who tried to ghostly wail, but the Deflector prevented him from doing much more than fly, so that's what he did. Dark Dan Phantom turned and fled, flying toward the Castle of Pariah. He landed hard on the ground and slammed the door shut. He grabbed at the Deflector and tried to pry it off but he was too weakened by it to do more than spin it around his body. Then he felt something inside him, he looked down and saw an arm appear, inside of his chest, he looked up to see the body of Dan Phantom appear, smiling at him with pearly whites.

"What?" Dark Dan said. "But how did you get here so fast?"

"You're not the only one who can make duplicates, Dark Dan," Dan said, pulling his arm out, and in his hand was Clockwork's Medallion.

"No," Dark Dan said, looking at his hands, which started to crack, and in those cracks a blinding light came out. "_Noooo!_" He flew up and out of the castle and shrieked once more, before exploding into a blinding flash.

"Wow," Danny said, suddenly next to Dan. "Who knew someone so dark and evil could die in the most beautiful way."

"Yeah, well, now that we got rid of him," Skulktech said. "What are we going to do about him?" He pointed past Danny at the Boxghost, who was flying around giggling to himself and screaming "BEWARE!"

"Uhh," Danny muttered.

"Don't worry," Dan said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "he get's a _lot_ less annoying in the future."

"Oh," Danny said, realizing. "Speaking of the future..."

That was when Clockwork appeared, kid form. He floated over to Dan and Danny and smiled.

"I knew you two could do it," he said with pride.

"Hey," Skulker said, and then Technus; "What about us?"

"You as well, Skulktech," Clockwork said. "Now Dan, it's time for you to go back to your own time. I'll take my amulet back."

Dan sighed, but he looked down at Danny and bent down to get level with him. "Danny, it was great to fight along side, uh, myself! If this adventure has taught us anything it's that the future Isn't set in stone. Look at what we've done, I mean, the first time we fought Dark Dan, the future was twisted and ruined. My future is bright, it's beautiful, and my powers couldn't be more under control. Just do what you think is right and you'll be like me in now time." Dan winked and stood up, turned to Clockwork and nodded. He took off the amulet and handed it to Clockwork, and just before he faded away, back to his own time, he looked back at Danny with a smile. Then it was just Danny, Skulktech, and Clockwork.

"Well, Ghost Child," Skulker said. "This is good bye, for now."

"We'll be back," Technus said.

"And your head will end up mounted on our wall," they said together, and with that they jetted away.

Danny said good bye to Clockwork and flew home, when he flew through the Fenton Portal everyone was waiting for him.

"Danny!" Sam said, running for the hug. Then she looked behind him. "Where's Dan?"

"He went back to his own time," Danny said.

"And that Dark Dan fellow?" Jack asked, looking at the portal as if the evil Dan would pop out and go "BOO!"

"Gone," Danny said. "We won't be seeing him again."

"I wonder if the future is back to normal," Sam said.

"Don't worry," Danny said, looking dramatically into the portal. "I'm sure our future is as bright as the the sun..."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Year: 2017

Location: Amity Park

Ghost readings: Normal

Ghost to Human ratio: Even

Dan Fenton was a 25 year old man without much of a care in the world. After being nominated, and voted in as Amity Park's mayor Dan spent most of his time making the tough calls, along with fighting ghosts with his best friend Tucker Foley and his fiance Sam Manson. Right now, however, Dan was spending some much needed time with his niece and nephew, Danny and Veronica.

Danny and Veronica always loved going to their uncle's house while their mother, Jazz, was off on Ghost Fighting adventures with Jack and Maddie Fenton. Dan would tell the kids stories about how their mother never wanted to be a ghost hunter, how she wanted to be normal. But Dan knew she would end up as crazy about ghosts as the rest of her family. He was telling them the story of how he had saved his old school from the Lunch Lady when there was a big flash.

Dan jumped up from his chair in Fenton Works. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, those white rings shot from his center and rose up and over his body, turning him into the now world famous Dan Phantom. Dan turned to face the intruder, but found non other than Clockwork.

"Well, well," Dan said, turning back into Dan Fenton. "Clockwork, what? Has it been ten years already?"

Clockwork smiled and said, "I just wanted to thank you for keeping quiet about the future for young Danny's sake."

"Well," Dan said, "I didn't want him to worry."

Clockwork smiled again, this time a bit more sincerely and then vanished in a flash. Dan looked down at his Niece and nephew and smiled. "Who want's to go visit grandma and grandpa?"

Danny and Veronica jumped up, excited. "Can we take the long route?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Sure, buddy, we can do that." Dan brought the kids down into the lab where he opened the door to the Specter Speeder (which he had to rebuild 5 times in the past 10 years.) He helped the kids into the Speeder and got in himself. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the Ghost Portal opened up. Dan put the Speeder in drive and flew forward.

Dan flew along, seeing friends from his past, Skulktech, Johnny 13, Ember, Boxghost. Things between the Ghost Zone and Earth had gotten a lot less tense and the ghosts and humans were friends, sharing things that the other doesn't have. After a while of driving, Dan pulled up to what looked like Fenton Works, only sitting on a small chunk of land. A plaque was set on the building, it read: _Jack and Maddie Fenton. Residents of the Ghost Zone since 2007. Murdered by Vlad Plasmius._

Dan landed the Speeder in front of the house and took the kids inside to visit the parents he lost a month after his older self left him after defeating Dark Dan...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm aware of the shortness of this story. I feared that if I were to try making it longer I would've lost interest, I tend to do that with longer stories. I will try to make the next story longer. Please keep a look out for the story, I'm hoping to start it soon.<span>**


End file.
